Lion king 2: simbas pride
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: basically this is lion king 2 just as humans and the characters are beyblade characters
1. Chapter 1

Hey new story for this one there will be beyblade characters in place of other k.

Here is the cast.

Kiara: Ray

Kovu: Kai

Simba: ooc

Nala: ooc

Rafiki: same (just a person)

Zira: Boris

Timon: max

Pumbaa: Tyson

Nuka: Bryan

Zirrabe: Tala


	2. Chapter 2: outsider, pride lander

**Hey enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Outsider, pride Lander forbidden

* * *

The hall of a mansion was filled with cheerful people carrying presents. Male and female, adult and child, old and young had gathered to see the newborn prince.

The young prince's name was Ray Kon; he was the son of Alvin and Nala Kon. The king and Queen of Pride rock.

Soon the chatter in the hall disappeared as a man with long black hair wearing a crown and an old man dressed in a black cape and carrying a stick stood on the stairway.

"Thank you all for coming, it is now time for what you have all been waiting for. Here is my son, Ray Kon."

Slowly the queen walked down the steps to her husband. In her arms she held a bundle.

Reaching her husband they exchanged a smile before she handed her child to the old man whose name was, Rafiki. He held Ray up showing his face to people of their land.

Cheers rang through the hall as the small prince gazed round in wonder. Alvin and his wife hugged as they watched their son become accepted by their people. But what they didn't notice was a small figure dressed in black sneer as it hurriedly ran from the room at the sight of the prince.

For the rest of the day celebrations were held honouring the new prince. Up in the nursery 5 people stood around watching the prince sleep.

His parents and Rafiki watched him as Tyson and Max talked. Tyson and Max were Alvin's oldest friends, when his father had died they looked over him.

* * *

-------Meanwhile-----

The dark figure ran through the deserted streets, climbing over a hill it came to shadowed place where vegetation hardly grew. Running down the hill he went to the largest house there.

Opening the door he went straight to the kitchen. "Boris! Boris!" In there sat a man with purple hair he was standing over a cradle.

"Shhhh!" His eyes glared at the figure, "Can't you see he's asleep?"

Crouching down in front of Boris the figure removed his hood, his hair was purple like Boris's, "But father the prince has been presented."

A smirk graced Boris's face as he placed a hand on the boy's head, "Thank you Bryan, a prince you say? This should be interesting."

He re-turned his attention to the baby; it was a boy with little bit of blue hair, "Looks like I may have a job for you Kai,"

* * *

----------Years later---------

The years past and Ray grew into a beautiful teenager, he had long black hair just like his father, and his yellow eyes glistened in the sun like his mothers. But Ray had also grown into a curious 15 year old.

He was forever sneaking out of the castle and dressing as a commoner. And today was no different.

Ray looked at himself in the mirror, his clothes weren't of the normal quality, and just how it should be.

Walking to his window Ray checked no guards stood watch. Smirking Ray dropped a rope down and climbed out the window.

Soon ray was walking the street of his people, he enjoyed the freedom he felt while there. Pulling out a coin he bought an apple from the fruit store before observing the everyday life.

As normal the mothers talked as their children played while the men worked. A game the children were playing soon engulfed Ray. They had sticks for swords as they jumped around and attacked each other. Laughter erupted from them as one would strike and miss as the other strike and hit.

Suddenly ray noticed a figure wearing a black cloak that cover its head, curious Ray watched it run down an alley. Following it Ray picked up his speed as the figure put distance between them.

Coming to a dead end Ray looked around but found no one. Frowning Ray pouted as he scratched his head in wonder. 'Where could that person of gone?'

"Looking for me?" Gasping Ray turned to face the hood stranger.

"Who are you?" Ray watched, as the stranger remained silent, not liking being ignored Ray made a grab for the hood.

The stranger dodged him a speed ray had never seen but luckily the sudden movement made the hood fall.

Gasping Ray couldn't believe his eyes he had never seen such a beautiful person ever before.

The boy was only just taller than him, with two-toned hair; the front grey while the back was blue. He stood in a defence position but Ray hardly noticed as the boy's eyes captivated him.

They were red! Realising his mouth was open Ray snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry for following you it's just I was wondering who you where. My name's Ray,"

Holding out his hand Ray watched the strange glance at his hand before frowning, "What the catch? Who are you? Do you work for the king?"

Caught off guard by the questions Ray's brain soon caught up. "How about a deal?" smiling Ray noticed the boy's eyes show curiosity for just a second.

"What kind of deal?"

"Tell me your name I'll answer 2 of your questions."

Thinking about the offer the boy placed his hand in Rays answering, "My names Kai."

"Kai's a nice name," A small smile graced Kai's features but just as fast as it came it left.

Suddenly the alley was filled with voices. Ray was pulled away from Kai by a royal guard who gave him to his father.

The guards then pointed their weapons at Kai who glared. In a flash 2 men appeared in front of him. Both had purple hair.

"Boris what do you think you are doing here?" The king pushed Ray behind him.

"Retrieving my son." The man's voice was filled with hatred.

"I banished you from my lands."

"Yes but not my son," Boris smiled as a frown appeared across Alvin's face. The king knew all of Boris's children, he knew their names, their birthdays even their faces. So why didn't he recognise this one?

"If you're wondering why you do not know him that is because he came to me after you banished us, so I see no fault in him returning here. Why should he be punished for a crime he didn't commit?"

Tired of this conversation the kings reply was sharp, "I do not care of who he is, just take him and leave."

Taking Ray's arm Alvin returned to the palace as Boris, Bryan and Kai left for the outlands.

* * *

------In the castle---

"Father I do not understand? Why am I not allowed to see Kai?" Ray sat on his bed watching his father pace the room.

Sighing the king replied, "His father betrayed me, he is an outsider. They are forbidden to come to our side of the hill. So I want you to promise me Ray do not go in search of that boy ever again."

"I promise father."

* * *

-------Outlands------

"Bryan what were you thinking leaving Kai in the pride lands?" Bryan cowered before his angry father as bruise grew on his cheek.

"Father it wasn't his fault I ran off by my self." Kai gulped while Boris turned to him, "You stupid boy, don't you realise you could have been killed today?"

"I'm sorry father, but he followed me." Kai tried to keep his voice strong as Boris glared at him.

"So why didn't you just leave him there?"

"He, he seemed nice I thought I could have become friends…"

"Friends! What and idea! What an idea," Kai frowned as Boris seemed to become excited. "Get to the son you get to the thrown? What an excellent child you are."

Glancing at his brother, Tala, Kai saw he was just as confused as he himself was.

"Tomorrow Kai your training begins,"

"What training is this father?"

"Your training to become king! your path is now clear for you to concur it!"

* * *

...TBC

hope you enjoyed that.

plz rxr


	3. Chapter 3: old friends

**Hey hope you enjoy this chpter as much as u hav the first.**

**I would like to sey sorry to troublesome Aries and hope her version is successful .**

Chapter 2: old friends

* * *

--------Last time-------

"_Friends! What and idea! What an idea," Kai frowned as Boris seemed to become excited. "Get to the son you get to the thrown? What an excellent child you are."_

_Glancing at his brother, Tala, Kai saw he was just as confused as he himself was._

"_Tomorrow Kai your training begins,"_

"_What training is this father?"_

"_Your training to become king! Your path is now clear for you to concur it!"

* * *

_

-----Now------

A year past and Ray kept his promise to his father; he didn't go looking for Kai. He just prayed every day he went to the market that Kai would come and look for him.

Unfortunately Ray never had such look. He could still see Kai's perfect face and ruby eyes. Ray soon longed to hear Kai's voice; it wasn't long till he dreamt of their meeting, how they would just talk and laugh.

The king seemed to notice Ray's longing, so he ordered for Ray's tutor to increase the workload for his son and made Ray take up numerous activities.

One day when Ray was heading out his father stopped him in the grand Hall.

"Ray, I do not want you to go to your fencing lesson today. You shall be going to a royal meeting, there you shall represent me and our kingdom"

"Yes father,"

A few minutes later Ray was sat in the royal carriage, as they past the borders of the pride lands Ray gazed at the Hill that separated the pride lands and the outsiders. Sighing Ray tried to divert his thoughts from Kai.

* * *

-----A few feet away-----

Boris watched carefully from behind the bush he was crouching behind. He could see the Royal carriage. Smirking he turned to his troops.

"Get into positions now!"

"Yes sir!" Suddenly the troops jumped in trees, crouched behind other bushes all holding guns and swords ready to attack.

Looking away from the troops Boris turned to the teenager sat next to him. He was beautiful he couldn't deny it but he wasn't naïve or vulnerable. He was a trained killer, he was trained to woo anyone, and he was Kai.

"Do not forget the plan, our future and success relays on you and you alone Kai. If you succeed you could become King."

Kai smirked at Boris and replied, "Do not worry, I shall not fail you,"

Soon the carriage was right on top of where they hid. Suddenly the troops rushed out of their hiding places and attacked.

* * *

-------Ray----

The carriage gave a sudden jerk as shouts and screams sounded. Unsure of what to do Ray jumped out. What met his eyes scared him.

His horsemen and guards either lay dead or were consumed in a bloody battle. One man turned to Ray, "Look the Prince get him!"

His eyes widening Ray turned and ran. But no matter how fast he ran one of the men where right behind him.

Suddenly Ray felt someone jump on him sending to the ground. He was turned on his back so he looked up at a young boy with purple hair. A vision suddenly flashed before Ray's eyes.

'The boy with Kai!'

He pulled out a dagger and held it above Ray's chest. Just as he was about to strike, Ray closed his eyes waiting. Nothing happened but Ray felt the weight on his stomach disappear.

Opening his eyes Ray looked around the purple haired teen was stood near him fighting another, who he couldn't make out. Scurrying to his feet Ray saw the dagger swipe at the stranger's side.

It hit its target but the stranger carried on. Soon the purple haired teen grew tired and turned and fled.

"That's right, flee you scumbag!" The stranger shouted after him. Ray began to approach the stranger.

"Pardon me but who are you?" Ray couldn't believe his voice was shaking, he was meant to be the prince goddamn it.

The stranger slowly turned and went into a defence position making Ray gasp, "Kai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid idiot, like he actually tired to stab me! Wait till father hears about that he is so dead!"

"Pardon me but who are you?" Taking a deep breath Kai turned and went straight into the defence position just as he had practised.

"Kai!"

'Glad to know he remembers me," Kai stood straight, flashing Ray with his smile making him blush. 'This will be so easy,'

"Are you alright your majesty?" Bowing Kai added, "I'm very sorry for how I acted last time you graced me with your present."

His blush deepening Ray replied, "Please call me Ray and you knew not of who I was. I am very well all thanks to your heroic action,"

'God that smile is gorgeous, and look at his body how did I miss that last time?' Ray continued musing as Kai watched the raven teen's eyes look him up and down.

Suddenly there was a shout and a guard came running to Ray's side, "Your highness are you ok?"

He soon noticed Kai and aimed his gun at him making Kai raise his eyebrow. "Wait!"

They both looked at Ray who had paled at the gun pointing at Kai, "This man just saved my life, lower your gun now," the guard returned his glare to Kai who smiled smugly. Slowly the guard abolished

"He is not to be harmed understand. I shall return back to the castle to tell my father of what has happened."

Walking up to Kai Ray grabbed his arm before dragging him back to the carriage leaving the guard speechless.

* * *

--------Back at the castle-------

The King stood in the grand hall his son and outsider in front of him, "What is the meaning of this Ray? I told you not to go looking for this boy, he is and outsider."

Ray glanced at Kai blushing, he did not wish for Kai to know of his obsession with him, "Father, this outsider just saved my life,"

The king looked from Ray to Kai to the guard, "The prince speaks the true your highness,"

Sighing the king rubbed forehead thinking. After a few seconds he turned to Kai, "I am sorry I am in your dept. I'll give you almost anything you ask."

Hiding his smirk Kai answered, "I only wish to be allowed to live here in the pride lands your highness," Kai even added in a bow.

"As you wish you may live here in the pride lands," The king turned to leave, "father wait!"

"What is it Ray?"

"Where shall he live?"

"He shall have to find accommodations."

"Couldn't he live here father? He did save my life?" Ray crossed his fingers behind his back as his father looked at him, Kai on the other hand mentally smiled, 'Everything is going to plan.'

"Fine Ray but he is your responsibility,"

Smiling Ray thanked his father and dragged Kai off to a spare room.

* * *

………….TBC

plz rxr


End file.
